Pokeray
A Pokeray is a device invented by Twill during the EHQ v3 era, used to transform another user into any species or hybrid of Pokemon. Several running gags were born from the Pokeray, most notably Twill zapping SkyWarrior to turn her tails into cotton candy. However, Pokerays have long fallen out of the public eye and are seldom used today. Design The Pokeray is essentially a non-lethal firearm. When the Pokeray's trigger is fired, it emits a laser pulse that transforms its target into any non-Uber Pokemon or fusion that the user desires. The Pokeray can also give the target abnormal characteristics, such as regenerating tails or wings of another. Each Pokeray is also coded to its owner's aura and will only fire if its proper owner activates it. Appearance In all material originating from Twill- namely, his sprite comics and the original Youtube video containing the Pokeray- Pokerays are shaped like miniature cannon-blasters. Each blaster has multiple control dials that govern the species and quirks of the target's species. In the Saga, Pokerays are potrayed with a Pokewalker design instead; however, this was only for the author's convenience. Side Effects The Pokeray allows for many transformations of people, but it also has some side effects that can cause undesirable conditions. RubyPikachu has been Pokerayed many times by various users, especially into a Vulpix and mysteriously a Wigglytuff. Because of her numerous Pokerays, the genetic material of Vulpix and Wigglytuff have slightly integrated into her DNA, producing slight effects of fluffiness from a Vulpix even after another Pokeray. However, this effect is reversible after a 20 minute genetic cleansing inside a glass tube of Twill's. History The original PokeRay was featured in a Youtube video that Twill created, which played on a pun between Frosti (Frosti_Kat at the time) and a "Frosteon" that was part of Twill (Twilla at the time)'s anime-style battling team on a different site- it showed Twill using the Pokeray on Frosti to turn her into a Frosteon. The video was an instant hit, and quickly became Twill/Twilla's recurring gag- in which he zapped other members into Pokemon and captured them with Master Balls. Eventually, the Pokeray became a staple of the EHQ community- the tool by which one created Pokesonas. As a result, other users began to use Pokerays of their own both with and without Twill's permission. Eventually, Twill recalled all the Pokerays, scrapped them all, and limited distribution of Pokerays to very close friends (Frosti, Sparkleaf, and SkyWarrior at the time); he limited the provision of Pokerays were also later given to Seromi, Poki, and Nechaken. Miscellaneous Defenses A Pokeray burst can be rebounded by a Light Screen, Reflect, or Barrier bubble; physical shields will simply absorb the burst. Pokerays can also be deflected by the Law of Non-Consent to Roleplay, the ultimate defense of a user who does not wish to participate in roleplaying on the chat in any way. Twill also created three special necklaces that could absorb Pokeray bursts containing one of 172 different types of Pokemon DNA. As with any electronic device, Pokerays can also be wiped clean with an electromagnetic pulse. They also have no permanent effect on shapeshifters such as Niv-Ryo. Other Pokerays continue to be the best-known method amongst Veteran members at Route 50, in the rare occasion that one requires a transformation. For example, Frosti used her Pokeray to assume her current Eevee form. Pokerays are not the only method of transformation, however. SkyWarrior assumed her current form by visiting the Madman's Mansion in PttR. As a shapeshifter, Niv-Ryo is capable of transforming naturally. Sparkleaf can shift between Anthro and Feral forms without outside aid, and personally scrapped his Pokeray. Category:Route 50 Category:Weapons